My Future
by Dante43
Summary: Songfic! A couple of months after TUE and Danny is troubled. 1st DP fanfic, enjoy! Oh and plz R&R. Lyrics of Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the lyrics used in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

A couple of months had passed since Danny had faced his alternate evil future self, Dan Phantom. Although he fought tooth and nail to defat Dan, he hadn't had the power to save them from the Nasty Sauce explosion. But thanks to the help of Clockwork, he was given a second chance and Danny made a promise to his friends and family to not turn into Dan.

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

"Hey Fenturd!" called out Dash down the hall. Danny just sighed impatiently and turned around, already knowing that Dash was going humiliate him once again.

"What is it now Dash?" asked Danny irritated. He was in a grumpy mood today.

"I got an 'F' on my Math test, so you know what that means right?"

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

"That you need to find a brain?" Danny replied sarcastically. The jock grabbed Danny by the collar and hoisted him up against the lockers.

"That's it, you're asking for it Fenturd"

"I don't have time for this Dash, let me go" protested Danny. The jock ignored his request and then went to bang Danny's head against the lockers. Danny grunted as his head hung low with his raven bangs covered his face.

"Oh yeah, and just what are you going to do about it peep squeak?" taunted Dash in a cocky manner. Danny remained silent with his head still looking at the floor.

"Ha! I knew you were a wimp Fenton." That was the moment Danny decided to raise his head and look at Dash with an angry look as his glowed with anger. However, instead of the usual neon green glow, his eyes were crimson. He brought his knee up and let it connect with Dash's chin, making Dash loose hold of Danny. He followed up with a punch to the jock's gut and ended it with a devastating kick to the jaw. Dash lay on the floor motionless with blood flowing from his mouth and nose.

"Danny!" yelled a voice. The halfa turned to the voice and saw Sam standing there with a look of shock on her face. It was then that Danny realized that a crowed had also gather in the hallway. His eyes returned to their baby blue colour and he was suddenly overcome with guilt that he beat Dash up. He made a hasty retreat to the exit doors.

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**Yeah… Ha ha!**

**Finally someone let me out of my cage**

**Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age**

**Now I couldn't be there, now you shouldn't be scared**

**I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare**

**Intangible**

**Bet you didn't think so I command you to**

**Panoramic view**

**Look I'll make it all manageable**

**Pick and choose, sit and lose**

**Chicks and dudes, who do you really think is really kickin' tunes?**

**Picture you getting down in a picture tube**

**You think it's fictional**

**Mystical? Maybe**

**Spiritual**

**Hearable**

**What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy**

**Lifeless**

**To know the definition for what life is**

**Priceless**

**For you because I put you on the hype shit, you like it?**

**Gunsmokin' righteous with one token**

**Psychic among those possess you with one go**

"What is wrong with me?" Danny asked himself. Sure Dash deserved to be put in his place but not in the ER. He shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him. Danny stayed in his room with thoughts of going to see Dash later and apologizing.

"Why apologize? He had it coming, not to mention you enjoyed it." whispered a mysterious voice. Danny went ghost and scanned his room for the source of the voice but no one was there.

"Must be my imagination." At that particular moment his ghost sense went off, a blue wisp escaping his mouth. He turned intangible and flew through his ceiling to come face to face with Vlad Plasmius.

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

"Plasmius, what do you want?" asked Danny as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh come now dear boy, isn't it obvious. Your father dead, your mother as my darling wife and you as my loyal son. Think about Daniel, together we could rule this world as father and son." said Vlad with an evil smirk.

**The essence the basics**

**Without it you make it, allow me to make this**

**Childlike in nature**

**Rhythm**

**You have it or you don't that's a fallacy**

**I'm in them**

**Every sprouting tree**

**Every child apiece**

**Every cloud you see**

**You see with your eyes **

**I see destruction and demise**

**Corruption in disguise**

**From this fucking enterprise**

**Now I'm sucking with to your lies**

**Through Russ, though not his muscles**

**But the percussion he provides**

"I told before and I'll say it again; you a one crazed up fruit-loop." said Danny before throwing ectoblasts to his enemy. Vlad just erected a shield and the blasts harmlessly bounced off. He dropped it and fired his own blasts to the young halfa. Danny dodged all of them with ease and made a beeline toward Vlad hoping to hit him with an ecto-charged punch. Vlad was only able to maneuver out of the way just in time.

"I see you have improved little badger but I still have 20 years of experience with my powers. Abandon your idiotic hero act and join me Daniel."

"Never!" yelled Danny as his eyes flared green, but momentarily red before back to green.

"You should really watch that temper of yours little badger" said Vlad as if talking to a little child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Both half-ghosts resumed their battle above the city and a crowd had begun to gather to watch the fight. Danny was beginning to tire out and he didn't know how long he could continue.

"Danny!"

The ghost boy whipped around and saw Sam and Tucker headed his way in the Specter Speeder.

"Guys, get out of here!" yelled Danny.

"Come on boy, the more the merrier" said Vlad as he sent a large and powerful blast at the two human teens. The blast hit the Speeder and caused it to explode with them in it. Danny was frozen in shock, tears ran down his cheeks as the death of his friends hit him hard.

He heard Vlad's maniacal laughter and he balled his hands into tight fists. He charged at his archenemy out on rage with the intention of making him pay. He rammed into Vlad and delivered countless ectocharged punches and kicks. He then grabbed Vladi's collar, "I'm not going to let you get away with this"

**With me as a guide**

**But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye**

**You perceive with your mind**

**That's the inner**

**So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor**

Vlad was a beaten and bloody mess. Danny hadn't stop wailing on him after the death of his companions. 'Perhaps that wasn't a smart move. Daniel is more powerful than ever', thought Vlad. He didn't even have enough strength to fight back. For the first time in twenty years, he was afraid. He looked up to see Danny gritting his teeth in fury with glowing red eyes.

"What are you waiting for? If you finish him off now he can never hurt anyone else ever again." whispered the familiar voice in Danny's head again. "Do it". Danny took in the deepest breath he could master and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The attack slammed hard into Plasmius and the older halfa lost power and transformed back into a human. The wail continued across half the town causing building to crumble and the roads to tear apart.

**Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is**

**I brought all this**

**So you can survive when law is lawless**

**Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead**

Danny looked at the destruction he caused. "What have I done", he mumbled to himself. He saw the lifeless form of Vlad Masters laying sprawled out on the street. But what really broke his heart and mind was Fenton Works, or what used to be Fenton Works. The building was now mere rubble and Danny the motionless bodies of Jack, Maddie and Jazz.

"No!" cried Danny in agony.

**Remember (that it's all in your head)**

"No!" cried Danny as he woke up from his nightmare. He was covered in sweat and his bed covers lay on the floor. He tried to slow his rapid breathing as his mind still lingered on his dream.

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless but not for long**

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

Danny walked to his window and stared up into the night sky.

"No matter what you do, you will still become me" said the voice.

"I made a promise to them that I wouldn't" replied Danny.

"Keep telling yourself that" laughed the voice.

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

Danny's little pep talk was interrupted by a knock on his door, "Danny, are you alright?" asked Jazz from the other side.

"Yeah I'm fine Jazz. You can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure" she asked. Her big sister instincts told her otherwise.

"Yes Jazz, now go to bed" replied the ghost teen. Jazz sighed, Danny had been keeping to himself after the fight with his older self. She just hoped that he knew that she would always be there for him if he needed help, but for now she went back to bed.

"You and I are the same, it's just a matter of time". Danny turned around to look at his mirror to find the image of Dan staring back at him with an evil smirk before vanishing.

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**My future**


End file.
